


Let's Go Be Goat Farmers

by seibelsays



Series: Fluffy Fridays [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, fluffy friday, marvelfluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Bucky has an idea. It might actually go the way he hopes.





	Let's Go Be Goat Farmers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [my @marvelfluffbingo card](https://seibelsays.tumblr.com/post/173579748961/guys-i-just-realized-that-i-got-pillow-forts-in) on Tumblr.

“You want to be a...goat farmer?” Darcy wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

“Any particular reason goats, as opposed to anything else?” Darcy’s flat delivery left Bucky wondering if she was seriously asking, or if she was just messing with him. 

He could play that game. “All the benefits of cows but smaller,” he replied with a straight face.

Darcy stared at him. He wasn’t sure if she was giving thoughtful contemplation to his reasoning or if she thought he was nuts.

Hell, he wasn’t sure if he’d given thoughtful contemplation to his reasoning or if he was nuts.

“Do goat farms have a lot of light pollution?”

That...wasn’t the question he expected and the non sequitur left him a little unnerved. “They’re farms...so generally, no. Not that I know of.” The little farm he’d worked in Wakanda had zero light pollution, but then again that was sort of the nature of Wakanda. He probably couldn’t promise that kind of darkness, but the bit of land he’d just signed the paperwork on was relatively remote.

“Sweet. Let’s go be goat farmers then.”

Bucky chuckled and then realized what she said. “Wait. What?”

Darcy shrugged and smiled at him. “Sounds like fun. And I could use a new perspective on the sky. As long as your goats don’t mind sharing a bit of space with my telescope, we’ll all get along just fine.”

Bucky stared at her. “You want to come with me?” he asked slowly.

“I’m sorry, was the point of this conversation _not_ to ask me?”

“No...I…” Bucky stared at her. She’d really come with him? Sure’d he’d had a nice little fantasy in his head that she’d come along, but he’d never seriously thought she’d be interested. Darcy Lewis was many things, but a farm girl wasn’t one of them. 

Then again, this was also the woman who’d agreed to an internship 2,000 miles away from home in a field she didn’t study just because it sounded like an interesting way to earn her science credits. And then stuck with that internship through three alien invasions, the end of the universe, the reversal of the end of the universe, and the completion of her Masters degree.

He should probably stop underestimating her.

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.” Bucky wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but damn if Darcy Lewis wanted to leave the rest of the world behind and go with him, he wasn’t going to argue. That’s a gift that he sure as hell wouldn’t be refusing. 

“I’ll go box up my stuff. Can you pack the telescope? Be gentle, it’s her first move,” Darcy smirked over her shoulder.

Bucky watched Darcy run off in the direction of her room. What on earth just happened?

***

The next morning, Bucky was still confused as he helped Darcy load her three boxes into the van. 

Darcy grinned at him. “Is this really happening?”

Bucky froze. “You don’t have to-”

“Stop,” she interrupted and placed one hand on his chest. He immediately covered it with his own. “I’m excited, aren’t you?”

“This whole thing was my idea.”

“So? Just because you’re so far down a path of your own choosing, doesn’t mean you have to stay on that path.” She looked down at the hands, where Bucky was tracing a soft line against her fingers with his thumb. “You’re okay with me tagging along, right?” she asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

“Darcy,” he replied softly. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head so he could meet her eyes. She glanced down at his lips, and he leaned in-

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Sam yelled gleefully from the other side of the car.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Murder isn’t the best way to start a roadtrip.”

“You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead.”

Darcy made a face that said she was tired of his crap as she gently cuffed his ear. Then she grinned. “Soon it’ll just be you and me and the goats and you can finish that sentence. And any other thoughts you might have been having.” She smirked, gave him a heated look, then climbed into the van.

“Sam Wilson, you do anything to jostle my telescope, I’m gonna jostle your brain!” Darcy yelled.

Bucky grinned. He was starting to get the feeling this was the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
